Tales from the Common Room Fire
by Sisters Sullivan Lane
Summary: These are moments from the lives of Hogwarts students. It will span is the years that Harry Potter is at school. Each one shot in this collection will come from the voice of a different character. from a different house.
1. Chapter 1: Mother Eagle

**Tales from the Common Room Fire **

**Chapter 1: Mother Eagle **

"Lisa! Lisa! I've signed it!" The dark-haired Irish girl ran into Ravenclaw tower. Her hand gripped tightly to something on a silver chain, and she had the biggest smile her friends had seen in weeks.

Lisa looked up from her Transfiguration essay, "so it's official? I'm now speaking to Isabel Black, of the most Ancient and Noble House of Black, sister to Theo 'Eagle-Lover' Black, daughter of Lord Sirius Orion Black and Professor Remus John Lupin?"

"Well yes, but can you please just call me, Izzy?"

Lisa smiled at the overwhelmed look on her friend space, "if that's what you want." She looked around the common room, "where is that brother of yours anyway?"

"Theo? Probably in his own common room for once; pining after his god-brother.… The Slytherin one."

Lisa raised her eyebrows, "are you telling me he doesn't fancy the Chosen One?"

Izzy smirked, "Maybe so, but we all know there's no getting Harry Potter away from that Lioness."

Two boys entered the tower, a blonde and redhead, and sat down at a study table with a chair between them. The girls exchanged glances. Lisa said, "here are his boys now. They look so incomplete without your brother."

"He doesn't know how good he's got it." Izzy crossed her arms with a pout. Her expression suddenly lifted, and she waived, "Hi Mandy!"

Lisa lent forward to hiss in her friend's ear, "you'd have it good too if you told her how you feel."

"Not everyone has a fairytale romance like you and Michael. Now shush she'll hear you."

Lisa sighed and turned back to her parchment. She stared at it for a while trying to comprehend her unfinished sentence. A feet that was made twice as hard because she had to pretend not to notice the half flirting beside her. It was obvious to everyone, except Izzy and Mandy, how they felt about each other. The blushes and smiles they shared or enough to make those nearest feel like they'd eaten an entire sugar quill in one setting.

"Hey, MacDougal, Brocklehurst, get a room!"

More people than necessary looked over at Kevin Entwhistle's words. As a Muggle born a person's sexuality was just more important to him then most other people. He'd pitched a fit when Prajna (formerly Padma) Patel requested to move to the boys' dorm. Now Mandy was turned away blushing, and Izzy got to her feet. She pointed to the silver locket on her chest engraved with the Black family crest.

"It's Black now, Entwhistle. If you're going to barge into other peoples business at least get their name right."

"Is that locket supposed to scare me or something? You know I was talking to you."

Mandy grabbed Izzy's hand, "Izzy, just forget about it okay? He's not worth it." Izzy looked down at their clasped hands, and the pleading look in Mandy's blue eyes. With a sigh she dropped back into the chair, but continued to glower at Kevin.

Anthony walked over from his table sizing up the situation. He looked to Lisa for an explanation.

"Kevin's upset because Mandy and Izzy were talking. He called Izzy 'MacDougal' and she told him that it's 'Black' now. Mandy is trying to calm her down. I don't know why he's still standing here though." Lisa tried to be neutral, but she glared at the troublemaker by the end.

Anthony nodded, "Kevin if you have a problem with Mandy and Izzy ask them to stop whatever it is they're doing. If you don't know what that is to tell them then just don't look at them. The common room is big enough for everyone." He finished with a tap of his prefect's badge as he met each of their eyes."I don't want to have to take house points for something this callow."

Lisa smiled in spite of the situation, "Callo? You always sound as though you swallowed a thesaurus Anthony."

He shrugged "it means 'immature'—also point of interest 'unfledged'—it seemed fitting."

At that moment the door to the common room swung open again, and the dark-haired boy strutted through. Slytherin's silver serpent stood out against a backdrop of purple, and the same colors alternated on his tie. The boy swaggered over to the redhead and captured his lips before looking around and spotting Anthony. He walked over to the group and threw his arms around the blonde prefect.

"Why'd you leave Terry all on his own, Anthony?" He looked over the boy's shoulder, "Oh, hey Sis! Locket looks good on you, and so does Mandy." Theo winked. The girls looked down at their hands and let go blushing.

"Theo, I'm trying to be impartial here." Anthony gestured to the disgusted Kevin Entwhistle.

"Sorry Tony, prefect away, I'll be over here with Terry." The Slytherin sauntered back over to claim his seat.

"You know what, forget about it, I'm going to the library! It's the only place around here I can get any peace!" Kevin stomped over to the table where he'd been sitting, stuffed all his study materials into his bag, and rushed out the common room door. It close with a heavy thud behind him.

Anthony sighed, "it's people like him that make Pajna want to give up being a prefect. He's thinking of offering it to you, considering everyone seems to listen to you anyway."He looked at Lisa as he thought aloud. "Then I could give my position to Michael, and things would be a lot easier."

Lisa shook her head, "Flitwick chose you two, he knows that Prajna is here and Padma is long gone, he knows about you, Terry, and Theo. He doesn't care."

"Our classmates aren't always so open minded," Anthony turned and walked back to his boys. Lisa watched Theo greet him with a kiss, and tari reach his hand across to hold Anthony's. Her brows knit together in worry for her friends.

* * *

**A/N: **This is the first one shot that comprises the collection. The stories won't go in order, but we will try to change which common room each time. Sometimes big things will be happening, but others it will just be friends hanging out. We want to give a sense of what day today life is for the students as we see it.

Thank you for your time, and would like to know your thoughts, so please leave a review.

**_Sullivan_** and **_Lane_**

Disclaimer: The characters and settings of "Harry Potter" are the property of JK rolling. We use her framework to make a world of our own, but we only for entertainment.


	2. Chapter 2: Snape's Lesson

**Tales from the Common Room Fire **

**Chapter 2: Snape's Lesson**

Professor Snape's arm was a comforting weight around her shoulders. They stopped before the concealed entrance to the Slytherin common room. He squeezed to reassure her, before dropping his arm, and beckoning for her to precede him into the Snake Pit. She took a deep breath and whispered the password.

"Devil's Snare."

Tracey kept her head down as she headed for the leather couch farthest from her tormenter. No sooner had she taken her seat than he swept into the room. A hush fell over the gathered students. All their eyes were on his back as he contemplated the fire.

"Mr. Malfoy retrieve your god-brother from Ravenclaw, Ms. Lestrange your sister from Gryffindor, and Mr. Midgin your sister's partner from Hufflepuff; whichever of you finds Mr. Hale his presence is required also. Ms. Wells collect your boyfriend and his twin from detention and inform Mr. Filtch they will serve it tomorrow. Ms. Flint recall Ms. Delacour and Mr Krum from the Quidditch pitch. Ms. Greengrass bring all ambulatory Slytherins from the Hospital Wing. Both Ms. Carrows fetch any students from the library. Mr. Brunt check the Slytherin table for stragglers. Mr. Powell alert those in the boys dormitories to my presence, the same for the girls Ms. Stretton. I expect every Slytherin student to be here in ten minutes."

A chorus of "Yes sir," and "Yes Professor," followed his statement. The girl who had made Tracey's life at Hogwarts hell was pushed unceremoniously from Draco's lap as he jumped to obey his godfather's order. Not long after the entrance closed behind the exiting students it opened for Edmond Midgin's return with Millicent Bulstrode. All the wayward Snakes arrived and cast the head of house anxious glances as they took their seats. Theo checked that his uniform was returned to standard silver and green. Daphne came to sit beside her cousin Tracey. The last to arrive were Fleur and Viktor; their escort Mariah took Daphne's other side. When the room was still except the crackling flames Snape turned to face them.

"I state quite plainly at the beginning of each academic year that I do not tolerate bullying within Slytherin house. I have never been so blatantly disregarded until today." Snape's obsidian eyes pinned each student in their seat as he continued, "You are all undoubtedly aware of the incident which took place in the courtyard at morning break. As such I will not be recounting those events; I am here to speak of consequences."

Unspoken the image of Tracy Davis suddenly completely bare in the middle of the courtyard, flashed in all their minds, and the malicious laughter of Pansy Parkinson and her new cadre of followers. Mariah had removed her outer robe to cover the younger girl, but the damage had already been done.

Snape stopped directly in front of Pansy. Beside her Draco stared ahead – unwilling to associate himself with this. "Ladies and gentlemen, this is an object lesson in what will happen to the next individual or group who decides to humiliate another classmate." His voice dropped dangerously soft, but every young witch and wizard heard. "Ms. Parkinson I want you to understand the effect of societal ostracism. To that end I shall start with fifty points fromSlytherin, and a detention after dinner for each point taken. Your morning and afternoon breaks will be spent in my company." A pale hand extended from black teaching robes, "I will have your prefect badge."

A hostile energy began to build in the room as the girl kept Snape waiting. From eleven to eighteen all the snakes did the math – the lead they had won from the last Quidditch match was gone – Slytherin was behind Gryffindor again.

"Draco, tell him, he can't take it from me. It's the headmaster's decision isn't it?" She tried to grab his hands with a smile on her face. Draco brushed her hands off, rage barely hidden behind his gray eyes, and turned back to his head of house.

"Is the Headmaster's office where you wish to end things Ms. Parkinson? I had planned to keep things in_ house_, but if you prefer..." he began to withdraw his hand his eyes on the door. The Slytherin Seeker snatched the badge from her robes and offered it to his godfather. "Thank you Mr. Malfoy." He pocketed the small shield, "I leave you, Ms Parkinson, to the mercy of your housemates."

As suddenly as he had appeared Professor Snape was gone. Every eye was trained on Pansy in the silence.

Theo bounced to his feet, and cast a quick charm to return his robes to silver and purple. "I guess we're done here, so glad I'm not you Pansy, bye-bye now!"

He, Rose, Millicent, and Derrick slipped into the shadowy corridor. Fleur and Viktor picked up their brooms and left for the boys dorms. Draco followed them without a backward glance. Other Slytherins gave Pansy glares as they passed to go about their business. After a few moments the common room cleared except for Tracey, Daphne, Mariah, and Pansy.

"Come on sweetie let's get you out of here." Mariah offered a hand each to Tracey and Daphne. The three girls left together down the stairs of the girls' dormitory.

* * *

**A/N:** The rest of the school thanks Snape goes easy on the Slytherins. We like to think that he's harder on them in private because he expects more from them. Also as the target of bullying he would have no tolerance for such behavior. There will be other chapters to explain some of our head cannon, and characters who appear here. If there any questions please send us a PM and we will get back to them as soon as possible.

Thank you,

_**Sullivan**_ and **_Lane_**


	3. Chapter 3: A Slyther-What?

A/N:Remember readers that these chapters do not go in any particular order. This one is set in _Goblet of Fire._

**Tales from the Common Room Fire **

**Chapter 3: A Slyther-What?!**

* * *

The glow from the fireplace and windows gave a drowsy warmth to the room. After a long day of classes the badgers settled into their den. Ernie and Susan smirk across a chessboard. Hannah watched them with a smile as she ran a brush through Justine's hair. Cedric prodded his model dragon away from the fire where his best friend stirred a potion. A group of third years sat together; their words flowed between French, German, and English.

Eloise skimmed the chapter on Summoning Charms. The weight against her legs shifted, and she lowered her book. The dark-haired girl at her feet glanced up, and they smiled. Millicent rested her head on her girlfriends me before turning back to her own essay. A relaxed smile lingered on the Slytherin's lips.

"Millicent, no offense, but do you ever go back to your own house?" Hogwarts' champion ask from his place by the fire.

"What are you talking about, Ced? This is her house," Susan quipped.

"You know what I mean," Cedric sighed.

The snake in question shut her book with the snap. "Are you saying you don't want me here, Diggory?"

"No that's not it at all!" He waved the thought away, "I just wondered if, you missed them, or they missed you."

Her laugh erupted in the air, "I don't think I qualify as a Slytherin in most of their minds anymore. I socialize well enough with my housemates at meals, and in classes to: it's just easier to be here."

"You can be yourself," Justine pulled her mane of curls into a ponytail.

First year, Eleanor Branstone asked, "If you're not a Slytherin then what are you?"

"She's a Slytherpuff," replied Stella Malfoy. She pointed at a third year Slytherin boy, "Just like Edmond."

"A Slyther-what?" Ernie turned away from the loss of his second knight to stare at the girl.

"A. Slither. Puff. We came up with the term ages ago, or would you prefer a Huffle-in?" She piled on the Malfoy arrogance. "A Slytherpuff is a Slytherin or Hufflepuff who associates with the other house, or a term to describe a relationship between a Slytherin and a Hufflepuff."

"Like me and Millie?" Eloise kissed the top of Millicent's head.

The third years nodded.

"Well, now that that's settled," Ernie returned to his game in time to see his queen taken. He swore.

"I wonder what the colors would be," Justine mused.

"Green and yellow I expect," Anton offered as he decanted his potion into vials.

"Works for me," Milicent shrugged. "Black and silver would be too... Dark to represent Hufflepuff."

"What would the emblem be? A black-and-white snake?" Owen Cauldwell laughed at his own idea.

Hannah took Ernie's place at the chess table, "I think it should have a badger and snake. Someone should get Dean Thomas to draw it."

Ernie flopped on the floor beside the girls' game. "That's not likely to happen anytime soon. He's a Gryffindor after all."

"I told you lot not to wear those idiotic badges. What fourteen-year-old would willingly go up against the best from three schools; who have had three years more magical learning than he has?" Susan shook her head.

Stella rolled her eyes, "and you're giving my brother an excuse to be more of a prat than he already is."

"Yeah can we NOT antagonize Malfoy and Potter until they learn how to aim? It's a sad day when _Goyle_ and _Granger_ are reduced to tears." Millicent rolled up her completed essay.

"As you wish, Madam Slytherpuff," Ernie yawned.

Millicent checked her watch, "oh for the love of Merlin! It's after bloody curfew!"

"You just have to go up to the entrance hall then back down right?" Cedric asked.

"Do you know who our Head of Houses?" Edmund piped up.

"Why don't you two just stay here?" Hannah pointed to the yellow and black furnishings. "These couches are really comfortable."

Millicent frowned as she thought. After a few moments she smirked, "I'd take a possibly annoyed Sprout over A decidedly irate Snape any day."

Edmund dropped his bag back on the floor at his feet, "it's warmer up here anyway."

"Come sit with me?" Eloise patted the seat beside her. "I never understood why you insist on sitting on the floor."

Millicent pulled herself up onto the couch, "I didn't want to take a seat from one of your fellow badgers."

Eloise kissed her, "That's the silliest thing of ever heard you say."

"Then what was the kiss for?"

"For being my Slytherpuff."

The Slytherin snorted, "Ellie, you're tired go to bed."

* * *

**A/N: **Here is our lovely Hufflepuff chapter, or should we say Slytherpuff? This sets the tone for our badgers. They are accepting and happy to open their common room for any student who needs a place to relax and be themselves. As always feel free to leave us a review if you have any questions or thoughts on the chapter. Gryffindor is up next, and you'll get to know our Ron.

**_Sullivan_** and _**Lane**_


End file.
